Calendar
was added in Update 4.7 and gives out rewards when you sign in. It is a limited time event that lasts up to two weeks and if you sign in every day you will get the bonus reward. November 20 - December 3, 2018 *Every day gives 15 Princess Heirlooms *When people updated from Update 4.7 to Update 4.8, the reward for December 3rd disappeared but if you signed in from November 20 - December 2nd, you were eligible for a gift of 20 gems & Gilded Lily (Given out on December 13th) December 21, 2018 - January 1, 2019 *Every day gives 10 Princess Heirlooms March 1, 2019 - March 31, 2019 *Every day gives 10 Princess Heirlooms June 21, 2019 - July 4, 2019 *Every day gives 10 Princess Heirlooms August 23, 2019 - September 9, 2019 *23 Aug - Bits *24 Aug - Generosity Shards *25 Aug - Yellow Ornaments *26 Aug - 10 Gems *27 Aug - 15,000 Bits *28 Aug - 30 Kindness Shards *29 Aug - Red Ornaments *30 Aug - 50 Crystal Coins *31 Aug - Honesty Shards *1 Sept - Open Friendship Student *2 Sept - 10 Gems *3 Sept - Magic Shards *4 Sept - 15,000 Bits *5 Sept - Discord's Pencil Bench *6 Sept - 20 Loyalty Shards *7 Sept - 20 Gems *8 Sept - 50 Lucky Coins *9 Sept - 10/100,000 Bits *Bonus reward - Grim EEA Official *Every day gives 10 Princess Heirlooms November 15, 2019 - November 30, 2019 * 15 Nov - 77 Bits * 16 Nov - 7 Gems * 17 Nov - 7 Kindness Shards * 18 Nov - 50 Crystal Coins * 19 Nov - 777 Bits * 20 Nov - 7 Loyalty Shards * 21 Nov - 50 Lucky Coins * 22 Nov - 777 Bits * 23 Nov - 7 Gems * 24 Nov - Gifts for Rarity * 25 Nov - 50 Crystal Coins * 26 Nov - 7 Magic Shards * 27 Nov - 7777 Bits * 28 Nov - 50 Lucky Coins * 29 Nov - 7 Gems * 30 Nov - Rainbow Harmony December 20, 2019 - January 8, 2020 * 20 Dec - 5,000 Bits * 21 Dec - Flower Pin * 22 Dec - 5 Gems * 23 Dec - Wreath * 24 Dec - Gem, Lucky Coins * 25 Dec - 10,000 Bits * 26 Dec - 10 Ribbons * 27 Dec - 10 Gems * 28 Dec - Large Christmas Tree * 29 Dec - 25 Crystal Coins * 30 Dec - 20,000 Bits * 31 Dec - 10 Bow * 1 Jan - Silver Spanner or 10 Gems * 2 Jan - 25 Lucky Coins * 3 Jan - 25,000 Bits * 4 Jan - Large Snowglobe * 5 Jan - 25 Crystal Coins * 6 Jan - 30,000 Bits * 7 Jan - 15 Gems * Bonus Reward: Flutterholly or 10 Gems * Each day gives 10 Princess Heirlooms Gallery 2019 Jan calend.png|January 2019. 2019 Jun calend.png|June-July 2019. September 2019 calendar.png|September 2019. Nov2019 calendar.png|November 2019. See also * Holidays Category:Features Category:Seasonal